Moved and Doing great, not really
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: I wanted to get away, start a new life. Fall in love. Have a kid. But life doesn't always give you what you want... NEW STORY! WHOOOOO! hope you like it, and rated 't' for language!
1. Chapter 1

i just want to say...if the whole 'romance thing is a little slow at first, I'm sorry! it takes a lot of my time. anyways...heres the first chapie!and btw... this story is 4 Bunny and Blade...mostly. I'll add a few of the reds and greens and of course...BLUES! i love the blues! I love all the colors! (but mostly purples and blues...) ANYWAYS... on with the story!

...

**Bunny**

I wanted to start over. Get a new life. I hated this one. I didn't want my stupid purple eyes. I didn't want my superpowers. I didn't want the popularity I was getting. I didn't want any of that. I just wanted a new life. I was 23! I had to start somewhere...so I guess moving away from here is the best place to start...

* * *

2 years latter!

I had moved to a little town called Hawley in Massachusetts. It was small and had a population of less than 400. I thought it was nice. Nice and quiet. I had asked around to see if anyone had heard of the Powerpuff Girls. No one had. Good. I had brown contact lens to hid my true identity if anyone were to find me.

"Sara!" I turned around to find Alex. She had taken me in. I changed my name so people couldn't find me.

"Hey Alex." she ran up to me, in a panic.

"I just heard that there are new people moving to this town!" she was out of breath and tiered.

"Who?" she shook her head.

"I don't know names, just that their guys and asked to have their houses set up before they got here. TOMORROW!" she was panicking. I could tell.

"Calm down, it's no big deal." she laughed her 'I'm not crazy, YOUR crazy!' laugh.

"No big deal, right...no big deal." some times she worries me...

"See ya tomorrow, Alex!" she waved and watched me walk off. I got back to my house just in time to see my cat pounce on a poor mouse.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" she eat the mouse and stared up at me.

"Just until I stop." I laughed and poured her a bowl of cat food. She eat up.

"I heard about the boys." I nodded, not really caring.

"Aren't you worried they might know you?" I shrugged. Still not caring.

"Bun...I mean Sara, you have to think about this." I turned to look at her.

"Bella, don't worry...even if they know who the Powerpuffs are, they won't recognize me." she gave a slight nod and went back to eating her food. Some times I wish I had a normal cat, not some alien cat from outer space.

"I heard that." stop reading my mind!

"Nope." grr. I got up from the couch and went to bed. So what if there was going to be new boys coming, not like I'm gonna know any of them.

**next day**

I was awakened by the sound of people moving boxes. I looked out the window to find a bunch of people moving boxes into the house next door. Great, new neighbors. Just what I wanted.

"Get that couch in there, I need a rest." I watched the 4 people move into the house.

"You gonna go say hi?" I turned to Bella.

"No." she growled and I stood.

"Fine." I walked over to the house and knocked.

"Get the door." I heard a husky voice in side.

"You get it!" there was a second voice.

"I'm not getting up!" great, they're fighting.

"Hello? Should I come back latter?" I didn't hear a reply. I used my super hearing to hear what they were whispering.

"It's a girl, maybe I should get it." ...no comment.

"No, let him get it, he needs a girlfriend. He hasn't had one since Max." I heard something else, like someone getting hit, and then someone opened the door.

"Hey, I'm Blade." what? NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO! Blade can NOT be my neighbor!

"I'm Sara. I live next door." his smile brightened. I rolled my eyes. At least he didn't realize I was Bunny.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" I quickly shook my head. A little too quickly.

"Ok then." he rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna come in?" I shook my head again.

"I have to get back home." he took another look at me.

"Are you sure I haven't seen you before?" I nodded. I walked back home before he ask me anymore questions.

"It was Blade!" Bella was sitting on the couch and stood to attention when I walked in.

"He was at the house?" I nodded. He was IN the house.

"So he moved in...great...just another problem we're gonna have." I nodded again. I glanced at the clock and saw I was late for work. I was on my way out the door when someone knocked on it.

"Hey, I'm Brick." I opened the door to come face to face with the red headed idiot.

"Sara." he smiled and handed me a slip of paper.

"What the fuck is this?" he laughed.

"Spicy...it's a letter from my brother, he's to much of a wuss to come over her to tell him his self. So he sent me to give this to you." I read the note over. It read _'I'm Boomer...the youngest of the Rowdyruff boys. My older brother, Blade likes you. Would you possibly go out with him?'_ I shook my head at Brick.

"A) I know who you guys are, and B) Tell your brother no for me. I'm not looking for a relationship right now." he nodded and walked back to his house. I heard him yelling something and strained to hear it.

"Butch, you owe me 50 bucks...she said no!" I laughed quietly to my self. I was like Butch and Brick to make bets. I walked to my car and drove to my job. It's not that bad. It's kinda lame...but I live.

"Hey Sara. How's your day been?" I rolled my eyes when I walked in to find Joey.

"Like you care." he pretended to look hurt.

"That hurts, girl." he placed his hand over his heart and pretended to be dead.

"Your a dork." he laughed and set up the cakes and pies.

"That's why you love me!" I rolled my eyes and helped him with the cakes.

"I don't love you, your gay." he laughed and noticed a guy walk passed the shop.

"Speaking of which, there's a cute guy over there." he was eying the boy up and down. I looked closer to see it was Blade. He walked over to the shop and opened the door.

"Hey Sara." Joey was still eying Blade.

"Joey, stop. He's not gay...trust me." I whispered. I was hoping Blade didn't hear me.

"Hows it going bunny-bee." I froze. Then realized he was just calling me that because of my clothes.

"Don't call me that." I walked passed Blade and placed a cake in the window. Joey was still glancing at Blade. I rolled my eyes. He never stops.

"Why not?" I pushed passed him once again, placing a pie next to the cake in the window.

"It's not my name." I was getting tiered of pushing passed him every time I had to place a cake or pie.

"Can you either buy something or leave?" he looked at me once and walked out the door.

"Wow, did you know him or something?" I nodded and turned back to the cakes.

"Does it look stupid?" he sighed and looked at the cakes. He switched the pink for the purple one and smiled.

"Now it looks like you did it." I smiled and hugged my guy bestie.

"Thanks Joey." he smiled and pushed me back.

"Now, let's get that hottie back in this shop." he went to get the door and I stopped him.

"No. That's not a good idea." he looked at me funny.

"Why not?" I sighed.

"For you to understand, I would have to tell you the whole story..." I paused, making sure he was listening.

"I'm not Sara, I didn't come from Texas. I'm not an only child. Almost everything I've told you is a lie..." he thought for a moment, taking in everything.

"Who are you then?" I sighed and walked over to the computer.

"I'll just show you." I typed in Townsville, Powerpuffs in Google and found a picture of the four of us.

"I'm that one." I pointed to me. He looked at it then back at me.

"You two do look a lot alike, but I don't think your Bunny." I sighed and took out my contact lenses.

"OMG! My best friend is the purple powerpuff girl!" he hugged me.

"Joey, let go. And you can't tell anyone!" he nodded and let out a squeal.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." he smiled at me than something hit him.

"That was Blade! Your mortal enemy! You guys hate each other!" I held on to him.

"He doesn't know I'm Bunny. For all he knows, I'm Sara!" he nodded. The rest of the day went by fast and pretty soon I was at home. I walked in to find Bella on the couch again.

"Your one lazy ass cat." she shrugged and hopped off.

"Don't care." she ran over to the window and looked at the neighbors.

"Stop staring, your gonna end up drooling." she glared at me and just kept watching.

"I'm not watching the boys, there's a cat over there." I looked over, and sure enough. There was a cat over there. I wonder if it's theirs.

"Of course it's theirs!" Stop reading my mind!

"Sorry, can't do that." I smiled and walked back to my room. There was a knock on the door and I went to get it.

"Hello." I opened it and almost closed it.

"Hi, I'm Butch." great...

"Sara, now I'm very busy. So leave." he chuckled.

"Your spicy, I like that. To bad your not my type, Bunny." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"My name's Sara, I just said that." I tried closing the door again but he stopped it.

"You and I both know that's not true. You forgot to put your contacts back in." I lifted my hand to my eyes. They were gone, which meant my eyes were purple.

"I'll keep your little secret, if you tell me where Buttercup is." I shook my head.

"Fine, I'll just tell Blade." he turned to walk away but I stopped him.

"Campbellton, Florida. You'll find her. Trust me. She's the only one there that has a dog." he smiled and flue off. I sighed and turned back into my house.

"I'm dead." Bella nodded her head.

"You should start packing now." I shook my head.

"I'm not moving again." she sighed and went back to the couch. What am I gonna do now? There's no way he's gonna keep that a secret! I'm so dead. So very fucking dead.


	2. your Bunny?

**this chapie is short...but who cares...at least it's here!**

**...**

**Bunny**

I can't believe he kept that secret. It's been about a week since they moved here. Butch hasn't really been here that much. He's probably been seeing BC.

"Sara." I heard him call my name for the 5th time today.

"What now, Blade?" he walked up to me, holding flowers.

"I wanted to know if you changed your mind." I shook my head no and he sighed.

"Didn't think so." He's been asking me out for the past week. Every time I've said 'no'.

"Bye, Blade." he nodded and walked off. It was started to get kinda cute. Him always coming up to me, with flowers and asking me out again. My answer was always the same. Though he still kept trying. I watched him leave, almost wanting him to turn around and come back. I sighed and he ran back.

"Say something?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I sighed." his shoulders slumped. I rolled my eyes and moved passed him. It was like he was never gonna stop. Did I really want him to? No.

**Blossom**

When Bunny moved, the whole group fell apart. I got married to Dexter and we got a house together. I loved him and he loved me.

Bubbles had done the baby thing. I had done the marriage thing and BC did neither.

We hadn't heard from our youngest sister, Bunny since she moved. BC moved as well and so did I. Last I heard, Bubbles was still in Townsville.

I wanted a child, just not with Dexter. He wasn't in to the whole 'having kids'. He hated the thought. I sighed, remembering Bunny's last words.

"I just want to get away." I remember that day. She moved and then everything went down hill.

The girls and I didn't have any crime to fight. We went our separate ways. I never saw any of my sister again. I was hoping I would see them in the future. I was hoping they might come back.

"Bloss, you ok?" I looked at Dexter, sighing once more.

"I'm fine." he nodded and went back to what he was doing. I hated when he did that.

"It's just, I miss my sisters." he sighed and put down what he was reading.

"You complain to much."

"Really? You never listen!" it was true. And the fight we had last week and the week before that had been for the same reason.

"Maybe you shouldn't have married me then!" it always ended like this. But not this time, I'm not letting Dexter win.

"Maybe your right. I should just leave. So I can get a man that will love me for me!" I walked out the door. I didn't really like Dexter. I never did. When we started dating, it was only because I wanted someone as smart as I was. But I wanted someone that would love me. I couldn't have both, I realized.

I decided on one thing, I'm paying my sister Bunny a visit. I went back into the house and packed what little I had and got on a plane to Hawley.

When I got there, I couldn't find Bunny. I ran into someone when I was looking for her.

"I'm so sorry miss." I looked up and came face to face with crimson eyes.

"I'm fine..." I knew who it was. But I was hoping he didn't remember me. I had been wearing green contacts and I was hoping I had remembered to put them in this morning.

"I'm glad, you look lost." I nodded.

"I'm trying to find my sister." he nodded and help me up.

"I'm Brick by the way. What does your sister look like?" I thought for a moment.

"She looks a lot like me, but with brown hair." He looked at me for a bit.

"I think I know her. Here, I'll take you to her." I nodded and followed him to a shop. It was a cake and pie shop and there was a girl inside, moving around some of the cakes.

"Is that her?" I looked at her and nodded, he left me alone and I walked inside.

"Bunny?" she turned around and her eyes widened.

"Bloss?" I nodded and she embraced me in a hug.

"I missed you!" she nodded.

"I go by Sara by the way." I liked that name.

"Things didn't work out with Dexter, so I came here. I go by Cathy." she nodded again.

"I like it." she looked behind me and her smile faded.

"Blade..." I followed her gaze and found the dork just standing there.

"Can I help you?" Bun...I mean Sara, had walked over to him.

"Yes, yes you can. Bunny." she froze. She turned back to me, glaring.

"My name isn't Bunny, it's Sara." he laughed.

"Ya, right. I know your names Bunny. I can't believe I liked you. It's to bad, your pretty hot." he walked off and Bunny turned back to me, fuming.

"He's my neighbor." I almost couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Really?" she nodded.

"Now what?" she shook her head and went back to her cakes, this is gonna be interesting.


	3. I DON'T like you!

**i love this chapter!**

**...**

**Bunny**

I can't believe he found out. What am I gonna do?

"Bunny. We have to talk." I looked behind me to find the devil himself.

"Blade." he smiled and took a seat next to me on the bench.

"What do YOU have to say?" he shrugged, slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I blushed, but didn't push him away.

"I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me." Really, THAT'S what you wanted to know?

"Oh, well, I guess it's just so easy like I could have just walked up to you and been like 'hey, I'm Bunny. Your enemy'." he laughed and pulled me even closer to him. My stomach was in knots and my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Do you like me?" his question rang in my head. I looked up at his expecting eyes.

"Well, do you?" I tried to pull away, not really wanting to. I couldn't get out of his grip.

"I might." he smiled and my heart dropped. I was looking from his eyes to his lips. He noticed and leaned in. I felt his lips over mine and never wanted this feeling to stop, it felt so good. I loved this feeling. Maybe I even like him. I don't know.

"I thought you said you didn't like him?" I heard Joey talking and it broke me from my trance. I smiled at my best friend. I mouthed 'thank you' and he just nodded. I love his timing.

"See at home." Blade winked at me and ran off. His purple streak following behind.

"What did he mean by that?" I looked up at Joey and shrugged, not knowing myself.

"Can I just stay at your house?" He smiled and motioned for me to follow. I stood from the park bench and followed him to where he lived.

"Nice place." he unlocked to door and showed me to the guest bedroom.

"See ya tomorrow." He shut the door. I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep instantly. I woke up, seeing it was morning. How'd it come so early? *shrug* I hopped off the bed and walked out the door, grabbing my purse.

"See' ya latter Joey!" I waved to my best friend and flue back home, not really caring if anyone saw my purple streak or not. I had too much on my mind right now.

"Where have you been?" I walked up the steps to my house to find Blossom just sitting there.

"I spent the night at Joey's. I didn't want to come home..." she just stared at me and then motioned to the door.

"Are you going to open it or not?" I laughed and pulled out my keys. She picked up her bad and walked in. I followed. Bella was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!? I HAD TO FIX MY OWN DINER LAST NIGHT!" I laughed at Bella and grabbed her empty bowl from the floor.

"You shouldn't be complaining, seeing as you don't like the food I give you anyways." she hopped off the couch and walked over to Blossom.

"Fuck are you?" I laughed again, seeing Blossom's shocked face.

"Am I the only one that hears your cat talking?" I shook my head, still laughing.

"She's an alien cat." Blossom put on a slight 'oh' face and moved down the hall.

"Which room is mine?" I pointed to the door next to mine.

"That one, and don't go into mine!" she looked at me with her 'you're not hiding anything...are you?' face. I just shrugged and she went into her room, coming back in a few minutes latter.

"Where you headed to?" she shrugged and walked out the door.

"Out." that's all I heard from her. Like I even care. I pulled out my phone and skimmed through my contacts, looking for one in particular. But I stopped when I came across a name I didn't know was in there. Blade.

"What the fuck?" I looked at the number and questioned if he had put it in there.

_Of course he put it in there, dumb ass!_

don't call me that!

_I'll call you anything I want to._

fuck are you?

_your conscience, dumb ass!_

STOP CALLING ME THAT!

_MAKE ME!_

rather not...

_not...what...I meant..._

I know.

_I'm leaving_

GOOD

_rude..._

I thought you were leaving!

_I AM!_

THEN LEAVE!

_FINE!_

GOOD!

ok...that was weird. *shrug* I walked back into my room and flopped down on my bed. For some reason, flying took a lot out of me and I was tired again. I fell asleep soon and my dreams drifted to a certain brunet.

**Bunny's dream**

_"I love you just as much as you love him." what he's saying isn't even possible!_

_"You can't, I love him more than anything!" his hood moved back, and I saw for the first time who it was I was yelling at._

_"It is possible...because I'm the proof." I looked at his features. The way his small pony tail flipped in the wind. _

_"Are you aware that your the boy I was talking about?" he froze. Not the reaction he was going for._

_"What are you saying?" I moved closer. Putting my arm around his neck._

_"I love you, Blade."_

**End of dream**

I woke up, sitting up in my bed. What did that dream mean? Did it even mean anything at all? No, it couldn't have. I don't like Blade, much less LOVE him!

"You look like you just saw a ghost." I almost shrieked at his voice. Damn him for being so sneaky. Damn him for being so smart!

"Don't. DO that!" he smiled and sat at the edge of my bed. More like the edge of my last nerve...

"Your so hot when your mad." really? Again with this shit? Why does he have to make my life so confusing?!

"Your a jack ass." he smiled and moved closer.

"Like I care." I felt my face get hot when his face was inches from mine.

"Blade...back off." he just smiled and moved his lips over mine.

"I don't want to." I felt the warmth of his lips on mine and melted inside. Where's Joey when you need him? I tried to push him back, not really succeeding. I finally just gave in and kissed him back. I felt him smile ageist my lips. I put my hands on his cheeks and pushed him. He fell back with me falling on top. This made him smile more. He pushed me back lightly.

"You do like me..." I blushed and just nodded. He smiled and pulled me back down into another kiss, his arms around my waist.

**Bubbles**

I was trying to get leaves out of Boo's coat when something tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I turned back and looked up into electric colbet blue eyes.

"Bubbles?" I nodded, standing.

"Am I supposed to know you?" he smiled and moved so I was staring into his eyes. How's that...OH! OH MY GOD!

"OH MY GOD! Boomer?" he smiled again, moving back.

"You remember." I nodded.

"How could I forget the boy who tried to kill me?" he laughed and picked up Boo.

"She yours?" I heard Boo say 'no' and he just smiled.

"Can I have her?" Boo just nodded her head, which made Boomer laugh.

"Sure, she doesn't have an owner...just follow me and we can get you guys fixed." he smiled and followed me back to the shelter.

**Buttercup**

I was jogging with Batcher by my side.

"Your such a good dog!" she gave me some sort of smile and just kept pace.

"And your such a good owner!" I smiled and we finally got back to my house.

"I'm hungry..." I nodded in agreement and went to the fridge.

"What do you want?" she moved over to her bowl.

"Don't care." I pulled out left overs from last night and set them in her bowl.

"Pizza, yum!" she eat quickly and made her way back to the couch.

"What's on?" she clicked the remote with her paw and flipped through the channels.

"Nothing good." I heard a voice from behind and turned to find my (old) best friend Butch.

"Butch?" he smiled and sat down next to me.

"The one and only." I smiled and tackled him in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" he laughed and hugged me back. I heard Batcher growl and I went over to calm her down.

"He's just an old friend." she nodded and went back to flipping the channels.

"How long has it been?" he just shrugged and sat down next to me again.

"Too long." I smiled and grabbed the remote from Batcher.

"HEY!" I smiled and turned off the T.V

"Wanna play life?" she replied by walking over to the game and picking it up.

"You wanna play too?" I turned to Butch and he nodded. We played for an hour and Batcher started to get tired.

"I'm bored and tired." she walked off and went to her bed.

"Night." she moved to get comfortable and fell asleep.

"You staying here?" I turned back to Butch and he nodded. He laid himself out on the couch and fell asleep. I laughed and went to my room.


	4. The past

**sorry it took so long...i was busy...like any of u guys care and sorry if it's a little confusing...  
**

**... **

**Bunny**

I pulled back, still blushing.

"I hate you..." he just laughed.

"Ya, that's why you just kissed me." I growled and heard a scream from outside. I jumped off Blade (happy for an excuse to do so) and ran outside to find out what happened.

"Bloss?" she was standing, frozen.

"What happened?" she didn't move. I looked over and saw Brick standing there, smiling.

"What the fuck happened?" he just smiled more.

"I kissed her." I felt my jaw hit the ground.

"You did what?" he moved over to Blossom, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Brick..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. I just turned around and slowly walked away.

**Buttercup**

I woke up in the morning and walked into the living room to find Butch still asleep.

"Your such a dork." I hit him with the remote to the T.V. He woke up and glared at me.

"Why'd you do that?" I shrugged.

"I felt like it I guess." I felt him behind me. He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away.

"Why'd you...do that..." he just looked into my eyes.

"I felt like it." I felt my face heat up. He smiled, pressing his lips to mine again. He felt warm, and soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He did the same with my waist. I heard Batcher growl and he pulled back, not moving.

"Batcher, stop." she stopped, and slowly made her way up to Butch.

"I don't think I can trust you, Butch." she started growling at him again.

"Batcher! You can trust him! If I trust him, you can as well." she looked up at me, then to Butch.

"Fine." she walked off, heading for my room. I looked back at Butch.

"I have to tell you something, BC." I smiled.

"What?" he looked away, almost blushing.

"I...I..." I rolled my eyes.

"You what?" he looked back, smiling.

"I love you." my smile fell. I just started into his eyes.

"Butch..." he looked sad. He pulled away.

"You don't feel the same..." he was about to run off, but I stopped.

"Your right, I don't feel the same as you do...I feel much more. I don't just love you Butch, I need you more than I need air. I need you more than plants need water. I need you more than anything in the world. Your like the peanut butter to my jelly. Your like the chocolate to my marshmallow. Your the eraser to my pencil, because without you...I'm nothing." he looked at me. His eyes staring into mine. I did what he wouldn't. I pulled him into another kiss, one much deeper then the last.

**Bubbles**

Boomer followed me back to the shelter.

"Here are the papers for you to fill out." he smiled, taking the papers.

"Thanks Bubbly." I blushed. No one had called me that in years...

"Your welcome, but you can just call me Bubbles." his smile faded.

"oh." he took a seat and started working on the papers. I couldn't help but notice how much he had grown. He looked up at me.

"Something wrong?" I blushed, shaking my head. He stood, and walked over to the desk I was standing behind.

"Bubbles...can I ask you something?" I smiled and nodded.

"Would...you...possibly...maybe...want...to...I donno...go...out?" I looked away.

"Boomer, I'd love to...really, but I have a little girl to worry about." I turned back, he was holding Boo in one hand and the papers in the other.

"It's alright...here..." he handed me the papers and left. I sighed. I really would have said yes...but this was Boomer we're talking about! I couldn't say yes to a ROWDYRUFF! It would be wrong...

**Bunny**

"Bunny-Bee." I looked up at Blade.

"You again..." he smiled.

"Yep. So how about that date?" my jaw hit the ground again.

"Why in the fuck would I date YOU!?" he just smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Because you like me." I laughed.

"No I don't." he looked at me like 'really? Cause you just fucking kissed me'.

"Bunny, stop lieing to yourself." I pushed him back.

"I'm not lying." he pulled me back. I had to look up in face him. Damn him for being taller than me...

"Yes you are, you like me and you know it." I shook my head.

"Blade, hate to break it to you, but I don't." I don't like him...I don't.

"You really don't?" he looked almost hurt.

"I don't." his shoulders slumped.

"Fine." he pushed me back and flue off. I waited for him to be out of earshot.

"I don't like you Blade, I love you." I turned and walked back into my house. Bell was waiting on the couch.

"Fuck was that?!" she looked pissed.

"I don't know what your talking about..." she hissed.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You promised me!" I just shrugged.

"I've never been known to keep promises, now have I?" she relaxed at that, laughing.

"Your right." I smiled and pulled out my cellphone, looking for one number. I hoped it still worked. I pushed call and waited for them to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Bubbly...it's me, Bunny."

* * *

**10 years ago  
**

**Bullet**

I looked around, trying to find my sister.

"Bunny, there you are!" she turned around and I hugged her.

"Hey Bullet!" she hugged back. I smiled, and pulled back.

"Hows it going?" she shrugged.

"Nothing much. There's no bad ass to kick..." she looked to the ground.

"There'll be some latter, probably..." I pulled her by her hand to the mall.

"Let's go see the girls!" she finally gave in and started to run along with me. We got there just in time to see Bell and Batcher.

"Hey guys!" I waved to our older sisters. They waved back.

"Sup Bull!" I ran up and hugged Bell. She hugged me back. I turned to Batcher and she just smiled.

"Sup Batcher?" she shrugged and ran over to Bunny.

"You gonna eat with us?" she nodded and the two ran off. I turned back to Bell.

"You wanna go see a movie?" I smiled and nodded. A movie sounded awesome.

"Which one?" she shrugged.

"Does it matter?" I laughed and shook my head. We ran into a random theater and sat down to wait for the movie.

* * *

**15 years ago**

**Beth**

"Bunny!" I ran up and jumped on my older sister.

"Hey Beth!" she smiled and set me down.

"Where's Boo and Bea?" I shrugged, I didn't really know where they had run off to.

"Donno..." she smiled and ran into the house. I ran after her. She was only a year older than me...but we looked like we were twins. With my purple and black eyes.

"Wait for me!" she stopped suddenly. I ran up behind her and my smile dropped. I fell to my knees.

Bea..." my tears fell and Bunny ran off.

"You can't be gone! BEA! BEATRIX! bea..." she lay on the floor, cold. I tried warming her hands. I morphed into a tiger and curled up next to her. She still felt cold. She wouldn't move. My eyes closed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**8 years ago**

**Bunny**

I stood next to Beth's grave. I placed the purple roses over the bed and fell to the ground.

"Why'd you do it?" She killed herself. She left me. She was the last of my younger sisters and she left me! First it was Bea, then Boo took her life, then Batcher, then Bullet...now Beth. I layed over the bed (and the roses) and cried.

"BULLET! BEA! BOO! BATCHER...beth..." my vision got blurry and I fell asleep like that. I woke up in someone's arms.

"Bunny, it's alright...everything is alright..." I heard a boys voice and I just hugged his neck.

"Thank you..." I knew who it was, I didn't care. He was there for me, he was holding me.

"Bunny...please don't cry, I hate to see you cry..." I looked up into his deep eyes.

"Blade..." he put his forehead to mine.

"Don't cry, Bunny. You'll make me cry. Just don't cry." I closed my eyes, and let him hold me in his arms. I let him comfort me.

**The next day**

I looked all over for him. I looked at Mojo's. I looked at the mall. I looked everywhere! I couldn't find him.

"blade..." he had left...he was gone.

* * *

Present

Bunny

"Oh my gosh! Bunny? You called!" I smiled, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Do you miss me?" I held back the tears.

"YES! I MISS YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!" I smiled.

"I miss you too." I heard barking noises in the background.

"I gotta go, but I'll talk to you latter!" she hung up and I closed my phone. I walked back into my house. Bell was sitting on the couch, grooming her pure white fur. I ran over and hugged her tight.

"Bunny! What are you doing?" I just cried. Remembering my sister.

"I miss you Belly. I miss you Bea. I miss you Batcher. i miss you...beth..." I just sat there, holding Bell, crying.

"I don't have any idea why it is your upset, but your killing me!" I let her go and she just looked up at me.

"i...im sorry..." I just kept crying. I felt something wrap around me. I opened my eyes and looked up into his deep eyes.

"Bunny, it's alright...everything is alright..." I heard his soothing voice and I just hugged his neck.

"Thank you..." I knew who it was, I didn't care. He was there for me, he was holding me...like when we were 15.

"Bunny...please don't cry, I hate to see you cry..." I looked up into his deep eyes again.

"Blade..." he put his forehead to mine.

"Don't cry, Bunny. You'll make me cry. Just don't cry." I closed my eyes, and let him hold me in his arms. I let him comfort me. I tried to stop crying. I tried to stop myself from doing what I did next. I leaned up and lightly kissed Blade.

"I don't like you, Blade. I really...truly don't." he looked into my eyes. I leaned up and kissed him again, only deeper.

"I love you."


End file.
